My new rose plant originated as a hybrid seedling developed by my crossing a greenhouse stock plant identified as U.S. Plant Pat. No. K70 with pollen from a variety identified as unnamed seedling No. 3,610 at my nursery in De Kwakel, Holland. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very large pure white bloom on a sturdy, upright plant having very favorable growth characteristics and original reproduction was done by tissue culture by Terra Negra B.V. at De Kwakel, Holland with such favorable results that further reproduction by means of cuttings through several successive generations at my nursery at De Kwakel, Holland which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the parent seedling were carried from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant is now being carried on at De Kwakel, Holland by tissue culture, grafting and cuttings with excellent results by each of these methods.